Tears of a Nobody
by KHfan22
Summary: A One Shot of Krixa's last day of ruling Organization XIII, meeting friends, meeting Roxas, and her relationship to him. A One Shot connected to the story A Chance to Love story. Disclaimer: I only own Krixa.


**(Part 1: Rejection)**

A girl in a dark black coat walked down the lonely streets of The World That Never Was. The girl was cursing under her breath muttering a few words and kicking small little pebbles. She turned looking back at her house, her castle, and shook her head. "I knew from the start. This Organization is out of control." She looked at her fingers. "Or maybe... Out of my grasp." She picked up a rock and threw it at a wall making the rock stay where it hit the wall.

_"What are you saying?" She asked with anger and disbelief._

"_We vote Xemnas as our superior." The Free Shooter, Xigbar, announced._

"_What have I done wrong to make you think this?" Krixa asked now full of anger._

"_Nothing's wrong, it's just you." The Savage Nymph, Larxene, said._

"_And what's wrong with me?" I asked._

"_You're so young... When were you created? 12 years ago?" She chuckled and I glared._

"_Fine, see if your new superior can do a much better job than me, but I am still," I turned to Xemnas. "Your mentor and superior." I said._

"_We shall see that in a challenge," Xemnas said, "Besides, none of numbers IX – XII have seen us fight."_

_Whispers erupted in the meeting room and Xemnas held up a hand for them to stop._

"_Do you accept my challenge?" He asked._

"_Of course, perhaps you finally have gotten stronger." She said._

"_I will surprise you."_

Krixa sighed and strolled off to the white castle.

**(Part 2: Demyx and Axel)**

_Krixa's Pov_

"Hey Krixa!" A hand stopped her by the shoulders and grabbed her hands in a hyper hand shake. "We just wanted to tell you good luck on your battle with Xemnas!" the man said.

I slipped my hand away and looked up at him. "And you are?" I asked.

"Oh, Number IX, The Melodious Nocturne! Or you can call me Demyx!" He said.

I smiled, "I see... I only know the ones before you. The last one I know is, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel." I said.

"You called?" The familiar voice asked.

I smiled and Axel ruffled my hair.

"Good luck on your battle, Little Kix." He said.

I punched him on the chest lightly and smiled. "He can't beat me. I don't need my weapons to beat him." I said.

"You never know he might actually get better." Axel said

Demyx twiddled his fingers. "I hope not... Xemnas is kinda scary..." He said. "And I vote for Krixa, because she's pretty..."

Silence broke and Demyx slapped his hands to his mouth and Axel laughed.

"Nice one!" He said.

I sighed and walked off to the training room where no one was present.

"We're early." Demyx said.

"Of course, the match isn't set until tomorrow." I said kneeling in a corner and opening a lid.

"Oh, It's always dark so can't tell." Demyx said.

I chuckled. "Listen, you two are the only ones who will know about this." I said and pulled out a sword.

It was an odd looking sword with a shape of a large black key.

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

"Looks nice..." Axel said.

"This is my true weapon." I said.

"Why do you hide it?" Axel asked.

"It's a Keyblade, This Keyblade can absorb hearts to fill its power, but I would be careful to not reveal this to Xemnas." I said and swung it around.

They two men stared at me as I twirled around with the Keyblade.

I stopped and looked at them.

"You swing it like the clam flow of a river..." Demyx sighed and covered his mouth again.

I laughed and Axel ruffled Demyx's mullet. I put it away and walked out of the room with the two behind me.

**(Part 3: Battle)**

Xemnas stood before me and all members gathered either side of a grass field hidden in the castle.

"Force me to use my weapons and I'll see if I'll grant you my position." I said.

Xemnas summoned his two light sabers and I smirked. He charged fast, yet too slow.

I grabbed his light saber and electric shocks ran through my hand. I gave no sign of pain. I twisted his arm and he grunted before I let him go.

He stepped back and swung again.

I swayed my body back and forth and stepping back while he stepped forward. The next move was too quick for some eyes. I ducked and quickly pressed my hands to the ground, swinging my feet up to hit him twice on the chin. I landed on the ground and punched him hard on the stomach.

Xemnas flew back and everyone blinked with surprise.

"Rise Xemnas, you don't have all the time in the world." I said.

He growled and charged at me swinging madly.

I flipped backwards and shook my head. "You're temper rises making you weak!" I said and slapped my foot against his cheek.

He stepped back and I didn't give him any time to recover.

I swung my arms against his sides, legs, and head.

He kneeled on his knees.

I backed off. "Do you give up?" I asked.

"I won't..." He said.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him up. "Then rise, Xemnas, there will be no slacking off." I said.

"I'm not slacking off!" He yelled and swung his saber at me.

I tried to dodge, but he hit me against my hip and I let go of his hair. I kneeled on my right knee and touched my right hip to feel hot blood run. "You already cause bloodshed..." I said and stood up slowly with Xemnas.

We charged at each other and I avoided his Light sabers.

He gave me a few hits and cuts, while I continued giving him bruises making him cough saliva and blood. He caught me in a corner and I looked to see no way of escape. He charged full speed and I summoned a sword.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix and Axel were surprised.

Xemnas smirked and I closed my eyes.

I twisted the sword upwards and pushed him back. "The battle shall continue." I said.

The battle of the blades was fierce and neither of us showed sign of giving up.

I twisted myself and swung my sword and he turned swinging both Light Sabers.

The two weapons hit and the two sabers cut my sword in three.

I threw the hilt away and he kicked my stomach. I fell to the ground and he placed his sabers on my neck.

"I win." He said.

I closed my eyes and touched his wrists, making both sabers disappear. I stood up and bowed to him. "Congratulations, you receive my spot, but learn what you will do and what you will face." I said and walked away.

**(Part 4: Roxas)**

I woke up and sat up. I winced and threw the blankets off me to see my short pants and white shirt.

Bandages wove around my wounds and I walked to the restroom to see my wounds soaking the bandages with blood.

I took out bandages and began to redress my wounds. I also closed my eyes watching my dream.

It was more like a Nightmare.

A boy lost in the depths of darkness. The Darkness trying to eat him. The boy struggled and gasped. There was no way for him to escape. Then I wake with my wounds opened from rolling around the bed.

I finished dressing my wounds and walked to bed. I sat on my bed and didn't feel sleepy at all. I dressed into my black pants, shirt, boots, gloves, and cloak. I walked out and began my stroll through the hallways.

_Krixa..._

I looked up to see the hall empty. No one should be up, I was awake early.

_Help!_

I jumped at the sudden voice and ran outside the castle. I stopped at Memory Skyscraper and looked around. "Hello?" I yelled.

_Krixa... Help!_

I closed my eyes and found myself in a Town then Darkness. I opened my eyes and saw a struggling figure. I ran towards it and noticed he was the boy from my dreams.

"Help..." He said once he saw me.

I leaned in and held out my hand.

He reached for me, but our fingers just brushed.

I lunged forward and grabbed him and the darkness went away. I pulled him up and he panted while resting with his hands on his knees.

He stood up and looked at me. He smiled. "Thank you." He said.

I didn't say a word. I was lost in his eyes. I blinked and nodded. "You're welcome... How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Uhh... What?" He asked scratching his head.

"You called me, didn't you?" I asked.

"No... I never met you..." He said.

I looked down and then at his face. I touched his cheek and he froze. I looked closely at him not minding the fact that I leaned close to him and my breath blew on his lips. "You look familiar..." I said.

"I-I-I do?" He asked.

I looked at his eyes and stepped away from him before I got lost again. "I... guess so." I said and turned thinking where I saw him before. I smiled once I remembered and looked back at him. 'He looks the same as him...' I said.

"Do you know your name?" I asked while asking a Dancer for a pen and paper.

He crossed his arms thinking and stared up at me with wide eyes. "N-no... I don't..." He said.

I nodded. "Here..." I said and gave him a small piece of paper.

He looked at it and looked at me. "Roxas..." He said.

I nodded and then he fell back, asleep.

**(Part 5: Our Second Meeting)**

I lay on my bed reading a book when Xemnas came in without knocking. "If you want to come in then you knock. I may not be the Organization's superior, but I still hold place as your superior and mentor." I looked up and froze to see Roxas in front of Xemnas.

"I believe you have something to do with him?" He asked.

I looked at Roxas and he just looked at me not saying anything.

"Yes, I did have something to do with him." I said standing up.

"I figured so..." Xemnas mentioned him outside and turned to me. "Explain." He said.

"I had a dream about him and found him in the dark. I rescued him from being eaten and gave him his name." I said.

"Then why doesn't he remember anything?" He asked.

"He's the Nobody of the Keyblade Master." I whispered. "He probably doesn't remember anything about his other, because his other was a heartless for a short amount of time. I erased his memories of me and hid him in Twilight Town for certain reasons that you will not know." I said.

"So what do we do with him?" He asked.

I looked at him with an amused look. "You sound as if you're not the superior. You choose what to do with him, but I'm watching you closely. I feel something towards him..." I went to thought, but quickly shrugged it off. "... Probably my other... I ask you to leave. I want to talk to Roxas." I said.

He glared at me and walked off.

In a second Roxas came in and he suddenly blurted out questions. "Who am I? What am I? Why am I here?"

I raised a hand and he stopped. I sat on my bed and mentioned for the chair next to my bed.

He pulled it up and sat down.

"You came at a strange time, Roxas." I said.

"Roxas?" He asked.

"Your name I gave you..." I stood up and opened the door to find Axel and Demyx.

They smiled innocently and I smiled. "Come in guys," I said.

They walked in and I summoned chairs for them.

Axel wrapped his arm against Roxas' neck. "Yo, who's this little guy?" He asked.

"A new member?" Demyx asked looking back at me.

I sat down and smiled. "Take it easy, guys, he doesn't understand yet..." I said and began explaining what we are. "...Roxas, The reason why I put you in Twilight Town was because I don't trust my student, Xemnas. I believe he's gotten out of control, as well as this Organization. I wanted to protect you." I said.

Roxas looked at the ground and nodded. "Thanks... umm... Krixa." He said.

I smiled. "If you like, you can call me anything. These two call me Krix or Kix." I smiled.

Roxas smiled. "Kix it is..." He said.

**(Part 6: Departure)**

He wore a black coat and his hair was messy as usual.

I ran up to him and he turned looking at me while I took a deep breath. "Are you really leaving?" I asked.

"I need to know who I am. I feel incomplete. Something is really missing... It's... what I have to do." He replied.

"Alright then, but promise me you'll come back." I said.

"I'm sorry, I can't promise that… But I can promise you to we'll see each other again." He said.

"Alright, here, I made this myself." I said and pulled out a wooden figure of us and Axel.

He managed a small chuckle. "You and your silly carvings." He said.

"It's what I do." I smiled.

"Good bye Krixa, Axel..." He said and left.

"He's right... He won't come back... But we'll see him again... and the two others." I said.

"I hope you're right, Krixa." Axel said.

"Of course, when have I ever lied to you?" I asked.

Axel looked away and then looked at me. "If you have more to say then go after him and say it." Axel said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Just go!" He said.

I blinked and hesitated before running after Roxas. "Roxas!" I yelled.

He turned and I wrapped my arms around him.

I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me. "Promise you won't forget me..." I whispered.

"Of course I won't. I have this," He held up the wooden carving. "And a feeling I would have if I had a heart." He touched his chest over his heart.

"It's just... I don't want you to go... but I understand Roxas..." I pressed my lips against his and ran off. I ran until the gap separating Town and the castle. I fell to my knees and panted. I covered my face and for the first time in my existence... I cried.

**(KHfan22: **

**Krixa: I really like this character as much as I like my pairings of RikaxSora and KrixaxRoxas. I first created Kria by having the name Rika then I decided "how about a Nobody? That way I can continue to KHII so I mixed it and I got Krixa. I really liked the name and sound of it so why not?**

**This is about Krixa's last day of ruling Organization XIII, Her friendship with Demyx and Axel, Her meet with Roxas, and her relationship with Roxas.)**


End file.
